


Red Flags and Long Nights

by ravenpaw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, mildly hinted at future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpaw/pseuds/ravenpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Ron has difficulty adjusting to realizing he was a big piece of crap. Rey is a cinnamon roll. T for hints at crimes against the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flags and Long Nights

Being good was easy at first. Simple. Don't hurt anyone, be kind and patient, don't make illogical emotional choices. Rey constantly joking with him helped. Reminded him why he was doing this. Of all the people he had hurt and wronged, and her so personally, she seemed to be the only one to truly forgive him. Well, maybe not forgive, but move past. At least, she was better at hiding her mistrust than anyone else. Sure, it would be easy enough to find out, but prodding around someone's mind for personal interest was at least in poor taste now. Most days he decided he didn't care which it was, he was just glad for her to be there with him. All the more so when it got harder.

Nights became sleepless, overwhelmed by the immensity of the horrors he had committed. Of course no one could ever trust him, it didn't matter what he did, he could never make up for it. The first few nights he cried alone, wishing his father was there like when he was small. Wondering how many parents were missing their younglings. Trying and failing quickly to count the lives lost at his hand, even more difficult when considering the indrect ones. Spinning, knowing each and every one of them had a life, people they loved, things to do, demons of their own.

He felt her before he heard her. She moved so quietly, but always radiated her presence, like sunshine. He tried to pretend he wasn't crying, he was asleep, but of course she knew. She had always been stronger than him. Softly, an arm slipped over him, and he felt her warm breath on his back. It wasn't long before he felt a wet spot form. He turned over. With Rey pulled to his chest there was so much he wanted to say. About training, Han, the darkness, emotions. But there was so much, and no words seemed appropriate.  
More as appreciation for her presence, he kissed the top of her head. Most days it would have earned him a punch, but on nights like this, it was a free pass.

**Author's Note:**

> The line about personally hurting Rey comes from this fan theory I'm like 500% sure is gonna be canon. Also I'm garbage and ship this kind of a lot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
